


C/D and S&M

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Hugos wank, Other, hugos 2019, you can ship anything if you really try hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone knows them as "C&D" but these best friends and legal terms have a secret. When the lawyers aren't looking, they like to get freaky.





	C/D and S&M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlyhurtmenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyhurtmenow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cease & Desist Letter (for use by the WSFS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706539) by [hardlyhurtmenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyhurtmenow/pseuds/hardlyhurtmenow). 

"Are they gone?" Cease asked. They might just be the anthropomorphic representation of the idea of stopping a potentially illegal activity, but they weren't an exhibitionist. They were a masochist. That's a totally different thing. 

The anthropomorphic representation of the idea of discontinuing an activity upon being ordered to do so checked to make sure that they were alone. "They are." Turning back to Cease, they grinned, their eyes sparkling in anticipation. 

Cease's heart beat faster as Desist neared. The anticipation was always their favourite part. _One of_ their favourite parts. These moments with Desist were a neverending series of favourite parts, after all. 

"It's been brought to my attention," Desist whispered in that way that made Cease shiver. "That you've been using the trademark that you shouldn't."

Cease let out a little whimper as Desist ran the concept of fingers along the concept of their arm. 

"Have I?" they asked.

Their metaphorical eyes met and the tension between them grew. 

"You have," Desist confirmed. "In fact..."

Cease drew in a breath, heart pounding even harder now, as Desist started to slowly unbutton the theoretical idea of their shirt. 

"It is my understanding that you've been using that trademark to-" Desist slipped one anthropomorphic hand inside and teased Cease's conceptually hard nipple. "Market the sale of your products and intellectual property."

Cease gasped when the pinch came, even though it was fully expected. They let out another little whimper and all but melted into Desist's symbolic arms. 

"It was fair use!" they panted. Their head was already falling back as Desist continued to undress them. "Just a parody!" they continued as their clothing hit the floor. 

"I'm afraid the use of that trademark is _restricted_," Desist growled through a sexy grin. They teased Cease's other nipple before slipping a hand behind them and giving their representation of an ass a sharp smack. "Just like you're going to be in a minute."

Cease tried not to smile at that not-at-all-a-threat. Biting their lip, they nodded and tried to look penitent. It was a difficult thing for a concept of modern legal thought to do, but they managed it. 

"Hurry!" they whispered under their breath. "We don't know how long the lawyers will be gone."

That was always part of the excitement: the thrill of maybe being caught. 

Because the world didn't know of their secret little playtime. The world only knew of them as Cease & Desist. 

The world had no idea that when they were alone, that ampersand turned into a slash.

**Author's Note:**

> edited to add: transform this work however you like!


End file.
